


Size up

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Size competition ends up being more than fight for ego.





	Size up

One would not expect to find himself dragged out of a toilet, lifted up like a sack of potato and lie flat on someone's bed. Seamus just made one comment after seeing Alexsandr's dick when he stood next to him and saw how impressive it was.

"Nice. Biggest right after mine." Seamus gave him a friendly pat on the back and turned away to wash his hands. He did not hear any response from Alex, which wasn't a surprise because the buff Russian didn't seem the chatty type except with his own squad mates. Seamus only made such comment to break the ice but it must have broken much more than a social awkwardness. He felt a huge hand resting on his shoulder and without a word, Tachanka hauled Seamus who was almost two meters tall and way heavier than him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Alex ignored the agitated question and continued to carry Seamus all the way back to the common room for Spetznas. Seamus saw other teammates looking at them with curiosity and just shrugged as if this was just a normal behaviour for Tachanka. They went into a room with four bunk beds and Alex quickly closed the door with his foot. Alex marched in without dropping a sweat and carried Seamus next to the bottom of the four beds. Seamus was weirdly amazed by how Alex was able to lower his body down with such ease and control, but then as his back was about few centimetres off from the mattress, Alex suddenly dropped Seamus and sat beside him. This happened within ten minutes and right now, Seamus is not happy with the abrupt physical touch.

“Alright, thanks for the ride. I will be off now.” Seamus tries to not show any sign of being timid, which is really difficult when Alex pushes Seamus down on to the bed and stares at him with an unreadable expression. Alex pats on Seamus' stomach, reaches out for the closest drawer to whip out a paper, pencil and a Gsh-18 with the silencer still attached. The sight of a gun freaks Seamus and his fight or flight instinct kicks in. He chooses to catch Alex by surprise and stretches his hand out to drag Alex's shirt, pull him down and quickly mount on him. Oddly, there is no resistance from Alex who emptily looks up at Seamus.

“You better tell me what you want before I breach your nose into your thick head.” Seamus partially means that because he is not here to cause trouble. He just wants to appear intimidating and thinks that would prevent Alex from trying anything bizarre.

“I don’t believe you.” Alex finally opens his mouth and locks his eyes square on Seamus’.

“Trust me. I don’t lie.” Seamus leans over, determined to win against the stare-down. Alex also lifts his upper body up, keeps staring back without blinking at all. Just as Seamus realises that they are terribly close, Alex leaps up and cups Seamus' cheeks. He isn’t sure if it was the shock of being so close or a pair of lips that seals his mouth shut. He is experiencing a literal description of tongue-tied when Alex nudges his own to lick Seamus's gum. It seems that Seamus has found another aspect of Alex to be impressed because he is enjoying the surprisingly gentle kiss. Wanting to gain some control, Seamus starts to nibble on the other man's lips and moves his jaw faster. Alex follows along with the quick change of tempo and they continue to be glued to each other for couple of minutes. Alex finally parts his head and leaves Seamus wordless who is too focused on the tingling sensation on his mouth.

“Your dick doesn’t lie either.” Alex runs his finger against Seamus’ erection and watches every shaky movement from the Scot.

“Gotta admit that you are a good kisser,” Seamus let out a deep breath.

“but looks like I wasn't too bad _either_.” He points down at Alex's crotch which is also bulging. Alex nods, strokes his own and grabs the pistol.

“Don’t worry, it’s empty.” Alex notices the tension in Seamus’ signature biceps and pulls the trigger to make several empty clicking noises.

“What’s the point of the gun?” Seamus asks in puzzled voice when Alex wriggles to slip out of his training pants. When he also takes the boxers off, Seamus can gawk at the raging member and the size is not to be underestimated. He then cringes at the most inappropriate way of using a gun when Alex points the silencer-end against his groin, runs his finger against his dick and the gun, and writes down a number.

“8.6,” murmurs Alex.

“What? How?” Seamus is confused on how Alex manages to measure and attain a relatively accurate sounding figure.

“Let’s see yours,” says Alex as he begins to unbutton Seamus’ pants. He looks very disappointed when Seamus thwarts his hands away.

“No, no.” Seamus holds his palm against Alex and backs off as if he is dealing with a rabid dog.

“There is no way I am using that thing to measure.” He points at the gun and buttons his pants back.

“Are you quitting?” Alex asks.

“I didn’t say that. Bring a ruler and we shall see.” Seamus checks whether his boner is still present.

“I don’t have any. Even if I go and borrow from other people, it will take too long and your little boy will be shrunk by then.” Seamus knows that Alex is taunting him to join in this weird game. He can play along if they aren’t using a murder weapon.

“Still not using a gun.” Seamus frowns and stands up to leave.

“Then it is decided. I am the biggest.” Alex huffs just as Seamus is about to leave the room. He smirks when Seamus halts and turns around while his face turns into a tinge of red.

“Don’t you dare.” His habit of slipping into heavy accent somehow brings a sparkle to Alex’s eyes.

“We don’t know unless we measure it down. I know my digits but you don’t know yours.” Alex walks over to Seamus and tugs his pants. He pats around Seamus’ crotch and clicks his tongue in disappointment.

“Hm. Maybe we don’t even have to measure.” That sets Seamus off. He tackles Alex down and both of them makes a horrendous thud, which is expected from their combined weight. Alex seizes this opportunity to hook onto Seamus’ neck with his arm and engage in another make out. His other hand unbuttons Seamus’ pants and reaches down to the semi-erection. The room is filled with the noise of heavy breathes, low-toned moans and slight rustle of fabric being wrinkled by busy hands. Seamus notices how he left the door open but couldn’t think straight as the overwhelming sensual pleasure distracted him. He nearly let go of the control when something wet slides around his shoulder blade. The strokes on his penis are steady and Alex seems to know where to put pressure to excite it even further. Seamus is determined to not reach the climax before showing Alex who has it bigger, but the temptation of euphoric release tests against his resolve.

“Shall I get the gun?” Alex lifts his head up from Seamus’ neck and asked.

“Fuck no.” That is the calmest response that Seamus could say as he squeezes every bit of sensibleness out of him.

“You had your chance.” Alex chuckles, flips Seamus over and kisses Seamus’ chest. He sits on the top and with a quick motion, he slips Seamus’ pants away. Seamus swears profanity and buries his face in his arms as soon as he feels his downstairs engulfed in somewhere hot and moist. Seamus knows exactly what this is and starts to panic.

“Alright, it’s hard enough. Get the gun!” Alex ignores Seamus and twirls his tongue around. Every movement from Alex’s mouth pumps more blood in Seamus, who is gritting his mouth shut and trying his best to not let his own moan make himself hornier.

“I was wrong. Please, that’s enough.” Seamus is lying this time and he wishes that Alex would just finish him off to get rid of this tension. He is genuinely disappointed when Alex stops, stands up and retrieves the gun from the bed. Seamus hisses when a sudden sensation of cold metal touches his pelvic area because anything that touches his body seems to feel exaggerated.

“Well?” Seamus asks but Alex is silent as his eyes squints with an unreadable expression. He lowers the gun, mutters something that sounds like ‘sooka’ and spits on his hand.

“Is it bigger than yours?” Seamus guesses the meaning of the word and smirks. His head jerks when Alex holds his erection with the wet hand to rapidly thrust up and down. The whole motion is fast and rough which portrays Alex’ clear displeasure of the recent discovery. Seamus comes within ten seconds and he feels specks of warmth on the stomach.

“What’s the number?” He pants and watches Alex wiping his load on the floor. Alex returns to his stoic and quiet self, but shows a courtesy of holding his clean hand out for Seamus to help him up.

“Thanks.” Seamus smiles at the other man. He didn’t expect to receive a light pat on his back and a nod that almost looks like a sense of respect.

“Do you want to do this some time again?” Seamus asks while putting his pants back on and swears at himself for sounding too needy. Alex stares at him and slightly curls his lips.

“Only if we do more than what we did today.” His answer makes Seamus’ heart skip a beat as he imagine what Alex wants to do with him in the future. Seamus gives Alex a curt nod and walks out of the room and realises that the bedroom has been quite warm when he feels the cooler air in the common room. Seamus is relieved that no one is around to see his dazed expression and jogs out to the shower bay to clean up the aftermath. When Alex can’t see Seamus within his eyesight, the rest of the Spetsnaz operators creep out from wherever they were hiding.

“Насколько велика она? (How big was it?)” Maxim asks while Timur playfully punches Alex on the shoulder.

“девять (9.)” Alex punches back and wriggles his eyebrows. Maxim whistles and chuckles at the number.

“Вы действительно это возьмете? (Are you really going to take that?)” Shuhrat scoffs and makes a vulgar motion to hint an anal sex.

“Кувалда разбивает стекло, но кует сталь (A sledgehammer breaks glass but forges steel.)” Alex responds and they all roar in a loud laughter. The team share a daily dose of their favourite alcohol and decide to call it a day.

**Author's Note:**

> 'A sledgehammer breaks glass but forges steel' is a saying in Russian but it fit so good in this fic so I had to put that in. I don't exactly know what it means, and the Russian here might be weird because I used Google translate. Sorry Russian readers!
> 
> PS: Read through my work and found plenty of mistakes that I made. If any of you could help me out with proof reading work in the future, please comment/give me a message :'(


End file.
